A dumb girls dream
by LovelyNutter
Summary: Rated K to be on the safe side. When Brittany meets Tom Daley, the unholy trinity's friendship is in cold waters. Rate and review and I'll love ya forever!


**A/N I was wanting a new project for September... I love writing so I figured I'll give fan fiction a go! This isn't my first fan fiction, I have written more before however I haven't always posted them. But I'm going for this one! I'm going to try update at least once a week so BE EXCITED! Ha!**

The water barely splashed as the muscular figure flung himself off the 10 meter diving board. It was 6am, and the summers sun was just rising in Ohio.  
"Better." A thick but calm voice came from the lifeguard chair. A coach sat up swinging his legs back and forth looking into the pool where the diver had just emerged.  
"I think anythings preferable to a bomb off a 10 meter diving board." The sarcasm in his voice was not easily hidden. "I think I'm done for today." His voice wavered as he swam to the edge of the pool, grabbing a towel from the side and covering his head.  
"Don't go." A young voice came from the top of the stands.  
"Security." He sighed "we've got a stray here."  
"Wait it's not what you think... I'm not here to go gaga over you... No offence.. That definitely sounded better in my head." She paused slightly as if looking for permission to continue, then figured she better get her words out sharpish before the two buff men dragged her out. "I was watching because I've always wanted to do this, dive I mean not be dragged out by security. But I could never jump... I just like watching you all train and practice because it feels like I'm watching my dream."  
"Wait." His head turned and looked at the blonde girl. He guessed she was around 17 maybe a little older.  
"Sir, it's an intruder, we need to remove her from the grounds."  
"Pretend I didn't call you then."  
"No sir, she could be a threat or a spy or..."  
"Oh come on!" The girls eyes glowed at the suggestion, "really a spy? I was maybe thinking more traveller of the universe with a mad man and a box. You could even throw an angry monster in there. That's more of a threat then a blonde innocent cheerleader stroke singer that's watched all his diving sessions for about 7 weeks unnoticed. Second thoughts... That does sound a bit spy like.."  
"We need to upgrade security in this place" growled the taller of the two security men.  
"Look," the diver inched slightly forward so he could talk above the noise of the security men "meet me outside in 15 minutes." The blonde girl nodded before letting the security guards drag her out.

"Hey." His voice floated from behind her as the wind took hold of her hair. She took a deep breathe in, inhaling half her hair before spitting it out. She gave a self conscious smile before standing up a little straighter. This was it. She was talking to the British diver. The bronze medal winner. The poster boy. The person who had the career she always wanted. The person who she had met many times via posters on her wall. But this was real, she was speaking to him. To Tom Daley.  
"Hi," she managed to blurt out. "I'm Brittany. S. Pierce"  
"Britney spears? Your parents were a fan were they?"  
"No I mean my first name is Brittany, spelt with a double t and an a and my middle name is Susan and my last name is Pierce." Tom laughed at her explanation.  
"Is that why you said singer when we were inside?"  
"No, I sing in our glee club... It's like a thing.." Brittany started to explain.  
"It's ok, we have Glee clubs in England too. And I loved the doctor who reference. You were really trying weren't you!"  
"I just wanted to talk to you. I mean I'm not all fan girl about you in the same way most people are. I mean, you're totally hot and I would totally do you... But you inspire me, and you're living my dream."  
"Why aren't you living your dream?"  
"People think I'm dumb and stupid so I guess they never believed me when I said I wanted to fly and swim... I was 5 I didn't know it was called diving." She added the explanation, just in case he thought the aforementioned dumbness was the truth.  
"No, really why didn't you show them it was what you wanted to do?"  
"I just... I couldn't."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It doesn't matter. Look I really should go, I have school at 8:30 and it's glee club today so I can't miss it. It was the best thing ever to meet you and just say hi" her voice trailed off as he got out his phone.  
"What's your number?"  
"You what..?"  
"Mobile number... I mean Cell number?"  
"Really... I don't understand. Why do you want..?"  
"We're going on a date. A diving date. This evening. I'll meet you here at 7:00. I have a diving lesson at 7:30 so we can mess about for half an hour then you can sit and watch my lesson if you like?"  
"Really? I mean that'd be great. Thanks!" They exchanged numbers before they both walked off in their different directions.

* * *

"5, 6, 7, 8" Coach sylvester roared through the mega phone. Not that she needed one, you could hear her voice from the other end of the gym, and that was when she was whispering. "Miss. Pierce that is sloppy. Very sloppy. If I catch you being sloppy one more time during practice you will be off the team. And I don't usually give chances so think yourself lucky.  
"Yes miss. Sorry miss." Brittany cited for the 3rd time that practice.  
"You all look like you couldn't care less. Where's the energy gone from my Cheerios? Where's the life?"  
"Can we take a break?" Came a call from the back. "We've been at this for 2 hours and all you're doing is criticising us."  
"Criticism is a way of life. You should learn it young. I'm calling rehearsal off for today I'm bored. COMPLETELY BORED." she yelled her voice 50 times louder through a megaphone.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt Sue" a voice came from behind her.  
"You're not we had just finished. The girls seem to have NO STAMINA" she yelled the final two words through the megaphone as the girls took off their pompoms.  
"I just wanted to say to everyone in glee club that rehearsal is at 2:30 instead of 3:00 today. I managed to book the auditorium so we could all perform our assignments on stage this week.  
"Thank you sir. That would be fantastic" Quinn called out putting her arms around Santana and Brittany.  
"We'll be there" Santana beamed. Mr Schu looked at Brittany expectantly and when it was clear she wasn't going to say anything Mr Schu walked over to her.  
"Brittany?"  
"She's been like this ALL REHEARSAL" Sue shouted, again adding the megaphone for a greater affect. She seemed to have got a reaction when Brittany promptly turned around and left the gym in tears.  
"What's happened?" Mr Schu looked between Santana and Quinn clearly concerned.  
"We'll talk to her." Quinn said grabbing Santana's hand and running off to find her.  
"If you need me I'll be around" Mr Schu called after them. Santana and Quinn shouted back their thanks and just heard Sue shout  
"YOU'RE ALWAYS THE NICE GUY MR FRIZZY HEAD"

"Brit. Talk" Santana's stubborn nature took over.  
"I'm fine honestly."  
"You're not fine you're a..." Santana stopped at Quinns violence-isn't-the-answer look.  
"Brit, we're the unholy trinity. We stick together through thick and thin."  
"I can't." Brittany whispered.  
"If you can't say it. Sing it." Quinn sighed.  
"Auditorium 2:30 be there or we'll do this my way." Santana added before opening the door for Quinn to leave.

**A/N just a slight taster of what's to come! If you have enjoyed it please review or rate... Or even both! I'm going to get chapter 1 up next week!**


End file.
